1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power tool carriers. More particularly, the present invention relates to power tool carriers generally called hammer carts that are capable of carrying power tools (e.g., power hammers and power breakers) and tool bits (e.g., hammer bits and breaker bits) that are attached to the power tools. Further, the hammer bits and the breaker bits will be simply referred to as bits.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, it is difficult to carry a relatively large power tool in hand. Examples of such a power tool are a power hammer and a power breaker that are used to chip a concrete product or to crush a concrete block. Therefore, in order to carry the power tool, a power tool carrier (a hammer cart) having wheels is used. Further, in order to transport the power tool by a vehicle, the power tool is loaded into the vehicle with the power tool carrier while the power tool is put on the power tool carrier.
Conventionally, the power tool carrier is constructed such that a plurality of tool bits (e.g., hammer bits and breaker bits) can be held thereon. That is, the conventional power tool carrier has a tool bit holder that is composed of a plurality of vertical cylindrical bit holding sleeves. The bit holding sleeves are arranged and constructed such that the tool bits can be vertically inserted thereinto from above while they are directed downwardly. Thus, the tool bits can be held vertically on the tool bit holder (the bit holding sleeves).
According to the power tool carrier, it is possible to easily carry the power tool together with the tool bits. In addition, it is possible to easily store the power tool and the tool bits by simply keeping the power tool carrier upright.
However, when the power tool carrier is in a lying position, the tool bits can be dropped out of the bit holding sleeves. In particular, when the power tool carrier is loaded into the vehicle while maintained in the lying position in order to transport the power tool by the vehicle, the tool bits can be easily dropped out of the bit holding sleeves by vibration or sudden movement of the vehicle.
Conventionally, in order to avoid the tool bits from being dropped out of the bit holding sleeves, the tool bits are simply elastically clamped by rubber bands. However, such rubber bands cannot sufficiently and uniformly fasten the tool bits. As a result, the rubber bands cannot reliably prevent the tool bits from being dropped out of the bit holding sleeves of the tool bit holder.
Such a power tool carrier is taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Numbers 2007-1005, 2006-512216 and 11-151683.